The Gobetween
by Caz-10-5
Summary: Someone can't help but meddle. But will it help, or will things be worse than before? BF shipperness.
1. Memories and Hopes

I wrote this awhile ago, but never posted it here. I'm not so sure about it now, but here it is. Apologies if you've seen it elsewhere. It was previously 'The Matchmaker', but I've since found a fic of the same name, so I changed it. R&R, please.

* * *

Part 1 – Memories and Hopes 

The sun streamed in through the window and blizzards of dust sparkled in its rays. Piles of boxes were littered over the floor of the apartment, treasure troves of forgotten memories patiently biding their time until they would be remembered once more. Emily watched her mother as she flipped through an old photo album. She turned a page to reveal Bosco, smirking up at her through ten years of time. The page stayed turned for a long time as Faith stared at Bosco. Emily observed her mother closely, watching her face betray the range of emotions that engulfed her. First, a smile played across her lips and she sighed softly. A hand reached out and gently brushed the dust away. "What would I do without you?" she murmured.

Memories flashed through Faith's mind like snapshots, or rather, little video clips. Bosco on their first day at the Police Academy... Bosco teaching her to shoot... Bosco scrubbed up and smart in his dress uniform as they graduated from the academy... Her mind whirled faster and faster. Bosco tumbling from a window, limbs flailing as he fell... Bosco lying shot on the floor because she hadn't been there to back him up... Bosco falling into her arms as he broke down in tears... Bosco stepping into the bank unarmed... Bosco pleading with her to help him this one last time... Bosco's face as she told him to go away, to leave her and her family alone... Bosco learning of Mikey's death... Bosco frantically trying to help Rose as she lay trapped under the car... Bosco pulling her to the ground and shielding her with his own body as the bullets flew... Bosco lying bandaged and unconscious in a hospital bed, pale and vulnerable... Bosco, still in hospital, holding her hand, his eyes telling her everything would be all right. She snapped back into her living room, seeing Emily looking at her contemplatively. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"He means a lot to you."

"Bosco? Yeah, he's my partner."

Emily smiled slowly. "I've never seen Sully look at Ty the way you do at Bosco."

Faith stared at her. She swallowed. "Look Emily, there's nothing going on between me and Bosco. That isn't what the divorce was about."

Emily held her eye contact steadily. "I know that. I'm just saying... maybe there should be." She couldn't hide her smile at the shocked look on Faith's face. "I mean he'd do anything for you. He took four bullets for you. He would have died for you without hesitating. If that isn't enough to think he cares about you, I don't know what is."

"He has my back and I have his. That's the job. We're friends, but he doesn't think of me in any other way." Faith looked away. 'And you have no idea how much that hurts,' she added silently.

"How can you know that he doesn't want anything more? Has he ever said that?"

"He doesn't have to. Anyway, Bosco's got a new girlfriend every week of the year; a younger, prettier girlfriend than me. I can't compete with them." 'I couldn't even keep my own husband,' she thought miserably, 'and he wasn't even much of a looker.'

Emily studied her nails closely. "I don't think you'd have to compete with them. Has it occurred to you that he has a new girlfriend every week because he doesn't like them very much? I'll bet Bosco would be devoted to the right woman." She looked up suddenly. "And you are that woman. I know it."

Faith's heart leapt momentarily. No. She pushed it down again and clamped it in its position. She could not open herself up to the possibility of that kind of hurt. If she lost Bosco it would tear her apart; she could not face the rest of her life without her partner. Better never to cross that line than to lose him forever, better to have the solidity of a deep friendship than to risk that for... what? His body? What else was there she didn't already have? A little voice spoke 'His love?' She sighed. It was easier to deal with the agony of being so close to him and yet so far than the dead numbness of never being able to speak to him again. At least this way she could kid herself, even if only for a few seconds at a time, that he really did care about her. The alternative certainty that he did not love her would be too much to bear. If he found out... She wouldn't be able to cope with his disgust and scorn, not even his pity. What would he want with her? She was a divorced mother of two who toted a gun for a living. Unless Emily was right, was she was misjudging him? The little voice that piped up from the back of her mind was quickly squashed down. No. She voiced it out loud "No." It was too great a risk to take. Emily watched her mother struggling with her insecurities. How could she convince her to open her heart and feel again? She knew... she just knew that if her Mom could let Bosco in...


	2. The Spanish Inquisition

Part 2 – The Spanish Inquisition

"Hi, Em!" The surprise was evident on Bosco's face as he opened his door. "Uh, what are you doing here?" His face fell. "Your Mom's all right isn't she? And Charlie? Nothing's wrong is it?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Emily reassured him quickly. "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. Can I come in?" Bosco's body blocked the doorway. He ran a hand through his hair, unruly with sleep. Unconsciously he rubbed the barely visible scar on his cheek. There were sounds of movement from within the apartment.

"Maurice? Come back to bed." A shrill voice cut through the quiet morning. Bosco had the grace to blush slightly.

"How about I buy you breakfast? I'll meet you downstairs in minute." Emily shrugged, not mentioning that she'd already eaten breakfast.

Emily waited until they were seated in a diner before broaching the subject. "Bosco?"

"Yeah?"

"You know those bullets you took for my Mom?" She waited for him to nod and then continued. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you for keeping her safe. I've already said it once, when you were in hospital, but I guess you don't remember that, huh?" Bosco shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. If Emily was anything like her mother, he knew she had something more to say. Emily dropped her eyes and traced the pattern on the Formica table with a painted fingernail. "And I wanted... I wanted to ask... why? Why did you take those bullets for her? She looked up again and Bosco looked back, considering his answer. He could tell this was very important to her. He slowly drew a breath.

"I would do anything for your mother." He paused again and stared at his hands as if they held the answer. "Whatever happened, she's always been there for me. I've done some stupid things; I've hurt her more than I like to think about, but she's always been there for me when I needed her." He shook his head, trying to make his thoughts more ordered and coherent. That wasn't all he wanted to say. His inability to express himself infuriated him. "Whenever I need to talk, she's there. She doesn't even have to say anything. Her being there makes things just that little bit more bearable. She is the one person in the world I trust absolutely, more than anyone else, except maybe my Ma. She knows me better than I know myself and... she always believes in me. She knows my weaknesses and she knows how to stop them being weaknesses. She's helped me through everything, when I couldn't face my life she was there, forcing me to pick myself up." He looked up at Emily again. "I took those bullets for Faith because without her, I'm lost. I'm useless, worthless."

There was a heavy pause as Emily digested this. "I don't believe for a second you're useless without her." Bosco gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks, Em." She could tell from his tone that he didn't really believe her.

"I mean it. Don't do yourself down. And I know that Mom can't cope without you. She almost fell apart when you were in hospital; she needs you just as much as you need her. That's why you make such a great team." Bosco smiled again, and this time it reached his eyes. "Bosco, can I ask you another question?" Bosco laughed and let out a long breath.

"You can ask. If it's anything like the last one I can't promise I'll be able to answer it."

"Why is my Mom so special to you?"

Bosco looked puzzled. "I've explained that, haven't I?"

"No, I mean, why is it you can talk to her? Why does she make everything more bearable?"

Bosco sat back and looked at her, running his fingers through his hair. "What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?"

"Please Bosco, I need to know."

He nodded slowly. "I guess... I've known her a long time; we've been through a lot together." Emily looked at him, dissatisfied with his answer. He looked away and continued quietly. "And... we understand each other; there's a link between us." He smiled. "I'm getting all soppy. Next thing you know I'll be telling you we're soul mates."

"You really care about her." It wasn't a question, just a statement. It hung in the air between them. "One more thing."

Bosco groaned. "There's more?"

Emily hesitated, then pushed ahead. "Why is it a different woman every week Bosco?"

Bosco looked startled. He opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head; there was silence between them for a minute. "I'm not discussing this with you, Emily." He stood up and picked up his jacket, his movements very controlled and his face impassive.

Emily jumped up. "I'm sorry Bosco. You're right; it's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked. I'm really sorry."

Bosco relaxed slightly and smiled at her. "It's okay, forget about it." Emily smiled back, relieved. She'd thought she'd blown it for a minute. "Can I give you a lift home?" Bosco asked.

"No, it's all right, I'm going to the library for a bit."

"I'll walk with you then."

They walked in companionable silence. Bosco's mind was a riot. The questions she had asked swirled around and he knew his answers had missed something. And what about the last question? Where had that sprung from? He thought about how he would answer it...

Emily's brain was working overtime, turning over all the new information she had assimilated. She hadn't really expected him to answer the last question. She really shouldn't have asked it, but maybe, just maybe, she'd got him thinking...

They reached the steps to the library. Bosco cleared his throat. "Anytime you want to talk, you know where I am, right?"

Emily nodded. "Thanks Bosco. I appreciate it." She turned and walked up the steps to the library.

He stared after her. Suddenly the answer hit him, it was unbelievably simple. "Why is it a different woman every week? Because none of them are Faith."

Faith stopped dead in her tracks, just a few steps behind him.


	3. Fears and Happiness

Part 3 – Fears and Happiness

Faith stared at his back. His broad, muscular back... she shook her head. Had she really just heard what she thought she had? She stayed unmoving, unable to lift a finger as, in slow motion, Bosco turned around.

Bosco turned and froze as he saw her. His jaw dropped, but his mouth and tongue wouldn't form themselves into any words. His whole body felt like it had been weighed down. In contrast his mind raced, fear gripped his stomach. Did she realize what he had just said? His mind played out her possible reactions. Anger? Disgust? Hilarity? He didn't know what would be worse. She just stared at him. Why was she dragging it out like this? Why couldn't she just put him out of his misery? Finally he managed to clear his throat and then realized he had no idea what to say. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

She looked into his face and saw the horror written there. She stared back at him, still stunned. Did that really mean...? Could it possibly be...? Why was he looking so scared? Did he think she would be angry? She knew she had to comfort him. Taking a step forward, jerkily, she reached for his hand and held it in both of hers. She took a deep breath.

He looked down at her hands holding his, then into her face. So, no anger; just pity. He wasn't sure he could bear this. He let her hold his hand for a heartbeat longer and then pulled away. Hurrying away from her he broke into a run, tears streaming down his face.

Faith stood alone on the sidewalk as he ran from her, confused and hurt. He hadn't wanted her to hear; he wasn't pleased that she had. What did that mean? Why was he so scared of her reaction? Why did he run when she took his hand? Had she misunderstood? Tears streamed down her face as she stood there. People brushed past her, buffeting her around. She lost all track of time, being only aware of the tide of despair washing over her. Wave upon wave of pain broke over her. Her heart was being torn apart. The bedrock that her life was based on was crumbling under her feet. She was losing Bosco...losing him. She couldn't understand him, he wouldn't let her in. A great yawning chasm of despair opened before her. She was teetering on the brink of the abyss. Emily's concerned face drifted hazily into view through the fog of tears.

"Mom?" Emily touched her on the shoulder gently. Her mother's face was tearstained and her eyes were red and puffy. "What's wrong Mom? Let's go home, okay?" She guided her mother gently, and she followed meekly.

Bosco ran and ran, feeling the pain but not caring. He ran until every part of him screamed in protest and his muscles refused to move any further, depositing him on the sidewalk, shaking and weak. Every labored breath tore at his lungs. His body burned from tip to toe and his throat felt raw, but nothing compared to the anguish in his heart. He tried to shut his mind down, stop thinking, stop feeling, but it whirred away regardless. He needed Faith more now than he ever had before, but now he couldn't bear her to be near him, couldn't bear to see the pity in her eyes now she knew what he had realized. Emily was wrong; without Faith he was useless. Slowly his heart rate dropped and the agony in his muscles became a dull ache. He stretched out and sat up. His mind went over and over the days events. If only Emily hadn't turned up on his doorstep, asking so many questions, none of this would have happened. He would still have Faith. Why had Emily asked that last question? His brain played that moment back over and over again.

"_You really care about her."_

"_One more thing;"_

"_Why is it a different woman every week?"_

What was Emily trying to get at? Did she know the answer to the question? What would that mean? He shook his head. There were no answers, only a tidal wave of more questions. He slowly got to his feet and began shakily to get to his feet. He hoped Melanie was gone by the time he got back; he didn't think he could cope with her questions right now. All he knew was that he had to explain himself to Faith, had to make sure she knew how much she meant to him.

Faith sat on her couch, staring into space.

"Mom? Do you want something to eat?" Emily hovered around, trying to ask what had happened. Faith shook her head wordlessly. The phone rang suddenly, startling Emily, but Faith gave no sign that she had noticed. "Mom, are you going to get that?" asked Emily. Faith looked at her briefly and then returned to staring into space. Emily sighed and let the answer phone pick it up.

"Hi, you're through to Faith and Emily. If you want to leave a message, wait for the tone!" Her mother's voice was cheery and bright, out of place in the cloud of gloom which had settled on the apartment. There was a silence and then the clearing of a throat.

"Faith? I need to talk to you Faith. I..." Bosco's voice broke down. He paused and tried again. "Give me a call Faith, please?" The uncertainty rang in his voice.

Faith stared at the answer phone and then suddenly leapt up, grabbing the phone. "Bos?" There was a silence again. Emily silently slipped out of the room.

"Faith?" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Faith, I just realized... I realized... I love you Faith. I think I always have." Faith's breath came in ragged sobs. "Please don't cry Faith. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean to hurt you Faith. I'm sorry I ran Faith, I was just too scared of what you would say."

Faith smiled through her tears. "Idiot, Bosco," she gasped.

Bosco heard the smile in her voice and paused. Did this mean...? "You're not angry Faith?"

"Angry? Of course not."

"Disgusted? Horrified? You're not laughing at me?"

"No Bosco." There was another silence.

"Pitying?" he whispered.

"No Bosco. I'm..."

"What?"

"...overjoyed." There was a stunned silence.

"Overjoyed?" he parroted. Not just flattered, but overjoyed? Did that mean...? "You mean...?"

"I love you Bos."

"Oh. Good." Faith's tears became laughter. She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I love you, Bos. Have you any idea how long I've waited to say that?"

Emily smiled as she listened from the next room. Not even they could manage to screw this up now.


End file.
